Forever and always
by Lifes-a-beech7878
Summary: One-Shot Set after Last Sacrifice. Dimitri has a surprise for Rose that will change their lives forever. This is my entry for the VA contest by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX. Story better than summary please read and review ;)


**So This is my entry for the VA contest by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX so I hope it's okay. Review please ;)**

* * *

"Rose!" Lissa calls across the courtyard of the royal court; Rose stops and looks over her shoulder to see a flushed faced, out of breath best friend. She can't help the little laugh of amusement from escaping her lips causing Lissa to frown at her

"Shut up Rose" she grumbles causing Rose to laugh harder

"I said shut up Rose or else I won't tell you a huge, huge secret" she glares at Rose who stops laughing to glare right back and huffs

"Okay, I'm sorry Liss. What is this huge, huge secret" Rose says full of sarcasm whilst rolling her eyes, Lissa frowns

"I won't tell you if you keep being like that"

"Ok fine, what is it Lissa. 'Cause I have a very hot Russian god waiting for me at home and I'm already running late" Rose says quickly earning a raised eyebrow from Lissa

"Well this has to do with Dimitri actually" she grins as Rose's eyes light up at the mention of her boyfriend

"He told me to please tell you that you have to come over to my room and have dinner with me because he has been called out and doesn't want you to be alone tonight" she says quickly and watches as her friends joy falls from her face to be filled with disappointment

"Oh, ok Liss, can I go home and change before coming around, I'm sick of this stupid uniform"

"Nope, you are to come right now" Lissa says and grabs Rose's arm to pull her towards her room

"But Lissa, I feel gross" Rose wines

"Oh stop your wining" she growls at Rose before grinning evilly "That's an order Guardian Hathaway" Rose scowls at her friend

"Of course anything for you 'your majesty'" Rose replies letting Lissa drag her back to her room in the centre of the palace.

"Well Sparky I must say that wasn't too bad" Rose smiles and pats her now full stomach

"Wow a compliment from Rose, I must be dying" he grins at her

"I wish" she mutters under her breath when her shoulder is tapped, she looks over to see Lissa clutching her hand

"What did you do?" Rose asks confused, Lissa glares at her

"I punched you shoulder and hurt my hand you Meany" she pokes her tongue out at Rose who is now laughing hysterically

"I thought you were tapping me to tell me something" she manages to say through the laughter

"Shut up Rose, she's hurt" Christian growls at her before wrapping Lissa into a hug and kissing her forehead

"Ugh get a room" Rose grumbles

"Jealous Rose?" he teases, she pretends to throw up

"In your dreams Chrissie" she replies earning her a glare from him

"Any way I'm gonna head off to bed, see you guys tomorrow" she calls out heading for the door

"Wait Rose you can't leave" Lissa shouts out, Rose pivots

"Why not? I need sleep and clothes for tomorrow" she points out; she can see confusion in Lissa's eyes as she tries to find a way to ask her to stay

"Dimitri wanted you to stay here tonight so you are not alone" she replies, Rose looks at her sceptically

"Sure ok I believe you" she laughs "What's going on Lissa?"

Lissa looks as though she is fighting an inner battle and losing

"Just please stay her to night Rose, I'll tell you tomorrow ok" her face is pleading her to stay, Rose exhales loudly

"Ok Liss, I'll stay"

The door opens soundlessly in the dark as a body tiptoes through it in the cover of darkness; they tiptoe over to the bedside looking at the beautiful exotic beauty lying nestled in the covers smiling slightly. Their hand reaches out to touch the sleeping form when her eyes snap open and grip the wrist tightly twisting it until they fall to the ground on their knees grunting in pain.

The side light flicks on blinding both the occupants, once she can see who it is she is twisting she releases his arms

"Dimitri" she gasps

"Roza" he groans cradling his arm to his chest

"I'm so sorry Comrade I didn't know it was you, oh god I didn't break anything did I?" she stumbles over her words in her panic over if she had hurt him or not. He chuckles lightly

"I'm okay Roza, I just came to get you to come with me" he stands up and pulls her into a hug kissing the top of her head

"Dimitri it's 5.30 in the morning and you want me to go out with you?" she asks into his chest inhaling his amazing scent, his chest rumbles with laughter

"Please Roza" he whispers, his accent thick meaning he's turned on

"Okay" she replies instantly and steps back from him to stand before him in only her bra and underwear

"Let me just get changed" she goes to grab her uniform from the night before when his voice floats over to her

"No, put this on" he holds out a pretty orange and yellow dress, she shrugs and pulls it on. It fits her like a glove

"Where did you get this from Comrade?" she asked amazed that it fits perfectly, he just shrug and holds out a pair of orange pumps, she sighs and slips them on her feet, runs a brush through her hair and brushes her teeth with her spare toothbrush before following Dimitri out the door and into his car.

They ride in silence before Rose breaks it

"Where are we going Comrade?" he grins at her

"You'll see moya lyubovʹ" (my love) he replies, his face slightly nervous

"You ok?" she asks concerned

"I'm perfect Roza" she smiles at him, he can't help but smile back despite his nervousness

The car stops suddenly,

"Where here Roza" he says and gets out of the car to race around and open her door for her

"Where exactly is here?" she asks getting out of the car

"You'll see Roza" he grins and kisses her he pulls back and holds her hand tightly in his

"Let's go" he says and pulls them towards a walkway.

She grumbles whilst they walk along the narrow walkway in the almost pitch black, he chuckles at her before pulling her to a stop.

"Look" he turns her to the right to see a little blanket laid out, a basket sitting on the corner whist 3 small candles illuminate around them in a soft glow

"Wow" she breaths, he pulls her towards it and nudges her to sit down, she complies

He pulls apples, croissants (some filed with ham and cheese others butter and jam), champagne and chocolate doughnuts. Rose's stomach growls as she sees them,

"What is all this for Comrade?" she asks, his nervousness increases as he checks the time, 6.00am

'Still 50 more minutes to go' he thinks and looks back at her

"Am I not allowed to take my girl out for breakfast to watch the sunrise together?" he askes

"No of course you can but…" she trails off

"What?"

"Today is the day we first met" she murmurs, he smiles

"You remembered Roza" he hands her a glass of champagne and lifts it in a toast

"If you had not run we would never have met, to us" he toasts, they tap their glasses together before taking a sip, she puts it down

"A little early for champagne don't you think?" she replies, he chuckles

"Perhaps" he replies handing her a croissant filled with ham and cheese along with an apple, she wrinkles her nose at them, he laughs

"Eat this then you get a doughnut my love" she pouts, his smile wavers before dropping the plate and picking up the doughnut plate and handing it to her

"Anything for you" he whispers pressing his lips to hers, she pulls back

"I love you Comrade" she says before digging into the doughnuts.

He glances at his watch again, 6.15am

'Hurry up time go faster' he grumbles and takes a bite of a cheese and ham croissant. They eat in silence, he checks his watch again, 6.25

"Comrade, do you need to be somewhere?" she asks, he looks at her startled

"No why?"

"'Cause you keep checking your watch" he sighs

"No Roza I don't need to be anywhere but here with you" she smiles at him knocking the breath from him.

He glances at his watch again 6.35, he smiles and stands up before stretching his hand down to help her up, she looks at him confused but takes his hand.

He guides her forward and stands in front of her, looking into her eyes captivated, needing more than ever to tell her now. His eyes couldn't look anywhere but her face. It grabs his attention refusing to release him from her plump red lips, beautiful dark chocolate orbs that see so deep into his soul it scares him. Her long brown hair almost black blows out from behind her making her that much more beautiful that it hurts him to look at her, a princess of beauty, and his princess.

"Roza" his voice barely above a whisper, thick with desire and love, she grins at him stopping his heart for a moment from the beauty in front of him. She leans down placing her lips to his in a soft kiss,

"Yes Comrade?" she whispers as she pulls away from his body grinning, he gulps knowing that this is the most important question he has to ever ask her. He sucks in a huge gulp of air and tries to push the butterflies from his stomach. He clears his throat and reaches out to clasp her small hand into his large one,

"Roza, I love you so much it hurts me sometimes. If I'm sad you are there to make me smile, if I'm lost in the darkness of the pain and memories from my Striogi days you are there pulling me out, lighting my way so bright like the sun's first rays at sunrise." He stops to take a deep breath drawing strength from her,

"I love you with all my heart moya lyubovʹ; you saved me from a fate worse than death." He releases her hand to drop to his knee whilst pulling out a small velvet box "Will you marry me my Roza?" he opens the box revealing a Russian wedding ring, the three bands twist around each other, white, rose and gold, gold look up at her, his heart stops beating waiting for her answer.

Her face splits into a huge breath taking smile as the first ray of light from the sun breaks the horizon, she launches into his arms bringing her lips to his in a passionate kiss before pulling back

"Konechno, ya vyydu za tebya zamuzh" (Of course I'll marry you) she whispers causing a huge grin to break over his face before slipping on the ring where it will stay for the rest of their lives. He places a small kiss to each finger before pulling her tight against him.

"I will always love you moya lyubovʹ" (my love) he says in her ear

"As I will always love you and will always be your sunrise, be your light in the dark" she whispers back and presses her lips to his in a sweet kiss sealing their promises.

A shrill ringing pierces their happy bubble popping it; she ignores it content on kissing him. It continues to ring getting louder and louder with each tone, he growls and pulls away

"Answer the damn thing Roza" he grabs her cell phone from the blanket and tosses it to her, she catches it and answers

"What" she growls out, annoyed they had broken a special moment

"Rose?" Lissa's timid response

"Yea Liss, what do you want. I'm kind of…" she trails off as Dimitri comes up behind her and kisses her neck wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against him

"Um… ok has he asked yet?" she asked

"You knew!" she shouts

"He did!" she shrieks back "Did you say yes?"

"What do you think" Roses teases

"Oh my gosh yay we need to begin planning. Oh when do you want your wedding, what colours…?"

"Bye Liss" Rose cuts her off, hangs up and turns her phone off and throws it at the blanket before turning around placing her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers

"You will be the death of me" she whispers before claiming his lips

"YA lyublyu tebya" (I love you) he whispers  
"Navsegda i vsegda" (Forever and always) she replies kissing him with everything she has.

He is hers and she is his, forever and always…


End file.
